


Dark King Rising

by Kal_orne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Death, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal_orne/pseuds/Kal_orne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore had allowed the pain and suffering of his people to continue for too long.  After the deaths of his children the once great ruler had retreated inside of himself.  Ignoring the needs of his subjects he had made only one decree since then, that all monsters were going to be strong.  That the weak would be used as fodder to make the strong even stronger.  That from that time on in the underground it was kill or be killed.  For a long time anyone who opposed this decree was slaughtered by those loyal to the crown. Slowly but surely the underground began to empty.  Monsters stopped reproducing, why bother when children were killed for LV.  The old died of sickness or neglect, and hundreds fell down in despair.  Until a group led by the Captain of the royal guard decided that enough was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark King Rising

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been seeing alot of King Papyrus stuff around but not a lot of Underfell King Papyrus. So I decided to write something.
> 
> Fed up with their Kings absentie ruling and general turning a blind eye to the slaughter of his subjects, Papyrus decides to take power for himself.

Asgore had allowed the pain and suffering of his people to continue for too long. After the deaths of his children the once great ruler had retreated inside of himself. Ignoring the needs of his subjects he had made only one decree since then, that all monsters were going to be strong. That the weak would be used as fodder to make the strong even stronger. That from that time on in the underground it was kill or be killed. For a long time anyone who opposed this decree was slaughtered by those loyal to the crown. Slowly but surely the underground began to empty. Monsters stopped reproducing, why bother when children were killed for LV. The old died of sickness or neglect, and hundreds fell down in despair. Until a group led by the Captain of the royal guard decided that enough was enough.

Papyrus and his followers stood outside the final chamber in the palace. The guards still loyal to Asgore were all dust now and all that remained to do was deal with the king himself. Papyrus smirked coldly to himself, it had been almost too easy to get this far. With Undyne and Alphys backing him and the Dog guard and all the others with him as well there had been only Asgore personal guard to deal with.

The first two had been dusted by Papyrus himself as they had first approached the palace, Undyne had dealt with the next one, and her spear had sailed strength into the guard’s soul and dusted him instantly. The Dog Guard had rushed ahead to destroy what few were hiding.

It had been in the Judgment Hall that the ambush had been set. Papyrus had been striding in front of the others, unconcerned with anything other than being the first to reach their pathetic king. He had not noticed the rumbling at first. When he finally had noticed it it was too late. The floor below him erupted and a giant insect had tossed him into the air like a rag doll. He had been falling directly into the creature’s mouth when a giant bestial skull had slammed into him knocking him clear of the open maw. Papyrus tumbled for a moment before regaining his feet and looking back towards the others. 

It was Muffets pet, the giant, sharp toothed spider muffin hybrid that obeyed the sadistic spider woman was facing not towards Papyrus but at a much smaller target. Sans, Papyrus’ younger brother, stood his ground, on either side of him floated two Gaster Blasters. Muffets Pet lunged forward with its mouth open wide, intent on swallowing Sans and for a moment it seemed that it had succeeded when its jaw snapped shut around him. 

Papyrus felt his soul leap into his throat thinking for a moment that the worst had happened only to relax when Sans appeared behind the creature and while it was distracted fired with all three blasters. Muffets Pet stood frozen for a moment before it fell to the floor, nothing left but dust.  
Sans stood grinning, dismissing three of the four blaster and gentle petting the last on its snout. Papyrus strode towards him and Sans looked straight at his brother, still grinning. He expected a nod of respect or maybe one of his brother’s rare praises “Well Done” perhaps. What he didn’t expect was the smack on the back of the head or the gruff words.

“You idiot.” Papyrus snarled “You could have finished it off before it attacked, next time spend less time showing off and more time doing what you’re supposed to.”

Sans felt his soul sink, he had not expected that. 

The others caught up and clapped Sans on the back congratulating him on gaining LV and for beating Muffets pet. Papyrus turned and began moving towards Asgore once again.

 

So here they stood, no-one between them and the soon to be former king.

Papyrus turned to his supporters and smiled coolly.

“You all stay here; I’ll deal with Asgore myself.”

Papyrus turned and was about to walk through the door when a small hand stopped him.

“Umm… Boss?” Sans eyed the floor for a moment before raising his head to look his older brother in the eye. “Good luck.”

“Don’t be stupid Sans.” Papyrus snapped yanking his arm from his brother grasp. “Luck has nothing to do with this. I will win because I’m better than that sad, week, old goat.”

With those final words Papyrus entered the throne room.

Asgore sat in his throne, coldly watching as Papyrus entered the room. His trident leaned against the arm of his throne only a few inches from his hand.  
“So you’re the one leading this coup? I thought you were smarter than to cross me Captain Papyrus.” Asgore raised his hand a tiredly rubbed his temples, as though his head was paining him. “No matter.” Asgore rose to his feet in one smooth movement. “First I will deal with you,” Asgore picked up his weapon “Then I will deal with that rabble out in the hall.”

Asgore lunged forward his weapon aimed at Papyruses chest. Papyrus quickly dodged and then countered with a volley of bones, forcing the boss monster the dance backwards or else be impaled.

Both monsters stood facing one another slowly circling one another. Asgore smirked at Papyrus. He raised his trident in a mock salute. Papyrus summoned a large bone; it was as long as his arm and sharpened to a deadly point.

“Let me guess.” The king spoke softly “Your younger brothers out there with the others. What was his name, Snas? Smas? Smol?” Asgore watched Papyrus’ face closely. “Oh that’s right… Sans.”

It was small but Asgore saw a small twitch form Papyrus’ eye, barely noticeable but there none the less. 

“Yes… Little Sans. He was always such a tiny little thing, so cute.” Asgore chuckled as he saw Papyrus’ face darken. Finding his enemies weakness and exploiting it was his favourite method for winning a fight. And all of the underground knew that Captain Papyrus’ big weakness was his younger brother, a week 1 HP monster that would never have survived in this kill or be killed world without his brother’s protection.

“I think after I deal with you and kill all the others I will keep Little Sans around for a while. I’m sure I could think of such interesting uses for such a sweet little thing.” Asgore licked his lips as he spoke and then laughed as Papyrus clenched his jaw.

Without warning Papyrus summoned a wave of bones and sent them hurtling towards Asgore. Then another and another. Ten waves came one after another each forcing Asgore to dodge and weave to avoid being hit.

“I think you are losing your temper Papyrus.” Asgore laughed.

“And I think you talk too much.” Papyrus snarled appearing directly behind Asgore. His bone blade pierced Asgores back, passing through his armour as though it did not exist, and skewered his soul.

“H… how? Only Sans can teleport.” Asgore stared wide eyed at the skeleton.

“That’s true, but when I want to I can move very fast.” Papyrus laughed now as Asgore’s legs folded under him and he crashed to the floor. 

“You know, I had planned to let you live. I was going to banish you to the ruins to live out your days with Toriel.” Papyrus gripped Agores ears and yanked back his head. “but then you had to mention my brother. He’s mine and I don’t share.” Papyrus snarled before slamming Asgores face into the floor and grinding his head beneath his boot.

Sans was pacing back and forth, he didn’t know how long he had waited but he couldn’t wait anymore. He turned to go into the next room only to crash directly into Papyrus as he exited.

“BOSS!!!” Sans cried happily, taking in his brother grim face and dust covered armour.

The others must have realised at the same moment as Sans what the dust meant because, as if following some signal, all assembled let out a happy cheer.  
Undyne raised her fist into the air and yelled louder than anyone, before she began to chant.

“All Hail Papyrus, all hail the new king.”

The chant was quickly picked up by the others and soon the entire palace rang with the glad cries.

 

One week later…  
If there was anything Papyrus hated about his new position it was the get up he had to wear. He had put aside his own armour and now wore a far heavier, far more impressive set. On top of which he had to wear a fur lined cloak and a large chain and pendent as a sign of his position. But the worst peace by far was the crown, which since he had no hair to anchor it, had a nasty habit of sliding off his head at the most annoying times. 

Sans thought the whole thing was vastly amusing, even suggesting that Papyrus should just glue it to his head.  
That was another thing that Papyrus hated, now that he was King he had little or no time to deal with his personal life. Sans was still staying in their house in Snowdin and that wasn’t safe to start with.

Over the past few days there had been whispers that Muffet was asking about who had killed her pet. If she found out that it was Sans who killed her precious creature she wouldn’t rest till she had her revenge.

That was what had led to Papyrus’ new plan.

A lot of monsters thought the palace was only made up of the judgment hall, throne room and Asgore little cottage like home. Nothing could be further from the truth. The palace was actually a large complex of rooms that looked out over the entire underground. It was decorated with only the best furnishing, most of which were trimmed with gold or encrusted with jewels. What else were they going to spend their taxes on?

And now Sans walked beside him as Papyrus showed him around the palace. From a large ball room that had never been used to the kitchens, to the meeting halls and far grander throne room. There were even large gardens behind the royal apartments, gathered here were all the flowers that grew naturally in the underground and even a few species that came from the surface. 

Their final stop was the royal chambers. Sans whistled softly as he looked around the rooms. Upon entering there was a large sitting room, a large fireplace took up much of one wall and a large couch and two chairs took up a lot of the floor.

“In there is my personal office.” Papyrus said gesturing towards one of the doors that lead off to the right. “In there is the bathing chamber” Papyrus said pointing to another door “and that is the guest room.” once again gesturing to a door but not giving Sans a chance to look inside.

With a firm hand on Sans shoulder Papyrus lead him through the last door which led off to the right.

Inside was a lavish bed chamber. Decorated mainly in blacks and reds, just like Papyrus’ room in Snowdin, the room consisted of the biggest bed Sans had ever seen, a polished desk and a large vanity mirror, several chest of drawers made from a dark and highly polished wood and a thick rug in the centre to the room in front of yet another large fire place.

“Wow Boss, this is awesome.” Sans said looking around with stars in his eyes.

“Glad you approve.” Papyrus replied with a chuckle.

“Well as much fun as the grand tour has been I’m starving.” Sans said “Just look I’m wasting away to nothing but skin and bones.”  
Papyrus groaned but walked to the bed and picked something up while Sans was laughing at his own joke.

“I’m going to Grillby’s. Papyrus, you want anyth…” Sans word died in his throat as he felt something close around his neck. Papyrus had fastened something there and now stood smirking smugly at his brother. 

Sans look at the mirror and saw that around his neck was a highly decorated collar. Made from what looked like high quality leather this silver inlay. Hanging from the centre, just over where Sans windpipe would have been if he had one was a silver disk marked with a “q”. Wait no, it was in the mirror so it was backwards. Not a “q” than but a “P”.

“What the hell Papyrus?” Sans cried leaping forward to grab his brother, only to be pulled up short by something. Turning he saw the cause of this, attached to the collar was a silver chain. Sans stared at it, struck dumb.

“It’s quite simple Sans. From now on you will remain in the palace where it is safe. You will not be going back to Grillby’s so you can forget that now.” Papyrus smiled and reached out to pet Sans head. Only to have his hand batted away by a fuming Sans.

“I will leave you to calm down for a while then.”

“You can’t do this. Why are you doing this?” Sans yelled

“Don’t forget who I am Sans.” Papyrus spoke calmly but his aura radiated menace.

“I am the King now and what I say is law.”

Papyrus turned and walked to the door only pausing for a moment as he left.  
“And every King needs a queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Should I continue?


End file.
